chaoticafandomcom-20200213-history
Rengoku
Rengoku, as he prefers to call himself, as he changed it due to shedding his mortal life, and therefore his mortal name, is the lead protagonist of the series, as well as, arguably, its most powerful entity. He is the leader of the Deserters, a group of individuals, mainly consisting of the members of his harem, that decided to abandon their original lives in order to help Rengoku achieve his goals of Grand Universal Conquest. As time goes on, the group grows in both power and strength, and is soon renamed Blood Knights. Throughout the series, he gains several monikers. One in particular is Chaos Incarnate, mainly because of his desire for war. On a less official scale, people have referred to him as the Charmer, mainly from his ability to sway almost any girl he comes across. Appearance Personality History Rengku was born as a young boy in early America in 1850 after the Revolutionary War as the son of a farmer. During the age of sixteen, his family was attacked by a group of robbers and he was killed. As a wandering soul, he came across a young woman who could see him. She asked him if he wanted a second chance at life, to which he readily accepted. She introduced herself as the Goddess of Darkness Aegis and granted him the power of Zen'nou no Yami, making him into a transcendent being. He decided to refer to himself as Rengoku from that point on and went under Aegis's wing as her student. About 100 years later, Aegis instructed Rengoku to go undercover as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 in order to not only increase his arsenal of power but to also find any way to destroy the Soul Society, as she saw them as a potential threat to Rengoku's plans. Rengoku passes through the Shino Academy with flying colors and is placed in Squad 2 under the command of Yoruichi Shihoin, who was the Captain at the time, and began personally training under her. During that time, Rengoku and Yoruichi grew close and even developed a relationship with her. After Shaolin Fon, who was known by her codename Soifon at the time, was introduced and became Yoruichi's personal bodyguard, Rengoku kept his distance while she trained the girl as he noticed Soifon felt a fierce jealousy towards him. Rengoku began his secret infiltration of the Soul Society's Secret Archives and learned all he could about the Soul King, as well as his status as the keeper of the soul balance, although he was frustrated about so little information on the Royal Guard aside from those who made its ranks. He searched through the information about past Captains and Lieutenants and was rather suspicious when he came across Sosuke Aizen's file and made a mental note to beware of him for now. During the rest of his time in Soul Society, Rengoku learned both Shikai and Bankai and even managed to surpass Yoruichi in speed and Hakuda prowess. Rengku found himself upset that she had left Soul Society along with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi under the accusation of treason. Although Rengoku quickly learned of Aizen's intentions and involvement in the scheme and quickly decided that he would need to be gotten rid of. Rengoku then decided to play the role of comforter for Shaolin, who was left distraught by Yoruichi's departure and the two began to finally open up to one another. After a couple of years, Rengoku and Soifon became a couple. but refused to make it public, for Soifon it was to keep up her reputation and for Rengoku it was because he wanted no interference from Aizen. Soifon and Rengoku's happiness was not to last, however, as Aizen had gotten involved in his affairs and made it so that he was banished to Hueco Mundo on the grounds of conspiring to kill the Soul King (not that it wasn't the truth). He was thrown into Hueco Mundo where he felt the Hollow-like reiatsu affect him and cause him to undergo the affects of Hollowfication. He was able to regain himself with mild difficulty, and now had access to a new type of power, much to his amusement. Unfortunately, he had to hide out in Hueco Mundo for a while, living off the land and devouring Hollows in order to increase his powers and evolve even further to a level far beyond a Vasto Lorde, until he was discovered by Aegis and brought back with her. Plot Zen'nou no Yami Powers Dark Mode Shinigami Powers Zanpakuto Shikai: Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Bankai Special Ability: Hollowfication Magic Quotes Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Shinigami Category:Hybrid Category:Undead (To Hiro) "So you're the so called 'One who Saves the Light.' If that's the case, then I sincerely hope you'll be more of a challenge then the trash you call your friends."Category:Blood Knights